


Death of a dragon

by Emerald_Casanova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, Dunno what else to tag sorry, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Molly is the best, Multi, Spoilers, bad lucius, beware very sad, good narcissa, hanahaki, i guess not a lot though, i mean what fanfic doesn’t have spoilers, kinda I mean it’s not actually but eh it is at the moment as I said will update tags, kinda cannon but u have to ingnore cursed child and the epilogues but hey, like what IS THIS, no violence (yet), unrequieted love, very sad, wow I am so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Casanova/pseuds/Emerald_Casanova
Summary: Draco dies to soon and everyone lives with the guilt. I will add tags as I go
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 21





	1. To lose a son

It was early morning when narcissa arrived at grimmauld place. She was alone as she knocked almost silently on the crooked door, it was opened by a wary molly Weasley. “What do you want narcissa you might not be working for him anymore but your sister tried to kill my children,” she practically snarled across the threshold, “sorry I wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t urgent it’s about Draco I was wondering if I could speak to Harry it’s very important,” narcissa’s voice cracked as she said dracos name and her eyes were wet with tears, “what’s so important that you can’t tell me,” molly said, “I’m the closest to a mother he has,”  
“Molly please I need to see him,”  
“Tell me what it is or at least give me some excuse,” narcissa was almost crying now her shoulders were hunched and her hair was loose from it’s usually perfect style, “he died molly, my son died,” molly was silent she lowered her stance and seemed only then to realise just how vulnerable her so called enemy seemed.

“We found him, he was lying at the side of his bed on the floor surrounded by blood, and...and, there were flowers bright red strune over the floor how did I not know molly imagined if it was Percy or Ginny even what would you do.” Molly stared out at the taller woman she seemed so small now sobbing in the street, the truth was she didn’t know what she would do if Percy died or Ginny sweet innocent Ginny, “ok come in you need to explain why you’re here and what does this have to do with harry,”. 

They walked through the narrow hallway to the empty kitchen and sat down opposite each other on the long mahogany table. “So what happened, and what does this have to do with us” molly said, now the soft motherly figure she was for her children. “We were asleep just a few hours ago when we heard a terrible coughing like choking we didn’t understand, Lucius wasn’t as worried as I was I really don’t think he loved Draco as I did he was nothing but a vessel to carry our name to him but I was worried so i ran out of bed into dracos room and there he was he was kneeling on the floor choking, coughing up these bright red petals, full flowers even. I didn’t know what to do but he grabbed a quil and started writing I didn’t understand at first it was something called hanahaki and he talked about Harry a lot but he was dying I could see. I tried you have to believe me I tried every spell I could think of to save him but nothing worked, nothing worked!” 

Narcissa was trembling as sobs ripped through her, she had lost her son her last thread of hope, what could she do. “Dear please calm down do you have the note what did it say, can I read it or do you want me to get harry?”. Narcissa reached inside her cloak and pulled out a blood stained sheet of parchment, “sorry about the blood,” she said quietly as she reached over her hand shaking and passed the note to molly.


	2. The book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short I’m still not sure where I’m going to take this and it didn’t seem to flow very well sorry for any grammar mistakes it’s not beta’d erm what else I obviously don’t own any characters or anything that’s all jk’s stuff and I guess that’s it. Btw my friend is gonna beta the next chapter, they haven’t beta’d before so it might be a bit rough at first but it will certainly be better than my own grammar.

The note was crumpled and the hand writing was messy but you could just about make out the words, ‘book’ ‘ top draw’ and ‘cabinet’, from within the hastily written scrawl. “We, well I say we I mean I,” said narcissa as she pulled a thick leather bound notebook from the inside pocket of her long black coat, “ found this in his draw, it’s a diary, an account of his life but I think more recently he has been planning to give it to us before well….” She trailed off, “he has been writing this for nearly 6 years now. It starts innocent enough more a journal that a diary really but then it turns it moves darker, and then somewhere in 5th year, he, he, he started talking about Harry, not that he hadn’t mentioned him but before it was more just a side plot to the story of his life. It becomes an obsession molly I don’t know how to describe it, there are pages and pages of musings, all about Harry, and then he starts talking about something called hanahaki. He doesn’t say exactly what it is only he knows he has it and he knows it’s because of your boy, and then,” she pauses and tears start falling again for the first time since she brought out the book, her voice dropping to nearly a whisper,” he says he knows he’s going to die, he knew molly he knew and he didn’t tell us he pretended he was ok, I didn’t know what to do I don’t know what to do. I just came here I thought Harry would know, I thought I, I,” she started slowly sobbing again.

Molly reached across the table to hold her former enemies hands in hers, she didn’t really understand how they had changed so suddenly from enemies to what ever they are now but she thought is could have something to do with their joint loss, they had both lost a child to this war and despite how different their situations there was a certain empathy for that loss in both of them. “ narcissa I don’t know how to help but I can make you a drink if you want and you can stay here tonight if you would like, you might not want to go back home for a while. “Narcissa nodded and pushed the book towards molly, “ can you give this to him please, to Harry, I think Draco would have wanted him to know,” molly reached forward and took the book, “ you could give it to him yourself, I think he would appreciate that, you don’t have to but he doesn’t hate you as much as you think, you did save his life after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it I’m gonna try and update this ive never really written an ongoing fic before so it’s all quite new to me  
> queries questions comments and suggestions are welcome
> 
> Ps. So are kudos

**Author's Note:**

> I will update this but I don’t know how long it will go on for  
> Please comment and suggestions questions or queries


End file.
